Breaking reality
by Energy Dragon Slayer
Summary: So my life took quite a turn when one day something I though was completely fictional bursted into my room asking me for help and now I found myself on New Vestroia with Leonidas as I try to help the resistance. Disclaimer I don't own Bakugan I only own my OC's or any Bakugan that I make up.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal afternoon in England filled with crappy weather while Kai watched random YouTube videos and read fan fiction not the most exciting way to spend an afternoon to some but meh he wasn't to bothered he enjoyed how he spent his time and that's all that mattered to him.

Kai himself was 16 years old with short cut brown hair and blue eyes he stood at about 5 foot 9 and was currently wearing his pyjamas while lounging in his chair. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice a portal opening up from his right launching a red gauntlet straight into his head.

"OW! what the heck?"

clutching his head with one hand he used the other to pick up what had hit him in the side of the head.

"Wait, is this a gauntlet?"

"Yes it is."

At the sound of another voice Kai shot up from his crouched position looking around frantically trying to see who had spoken to him

"I'm on your desk."

True to his word he was in fact on Kai's desk except it wasn't a person it was a bakugan. All Kai could do was simply stare at it in shock unable to come up with anything to say about this bizarre situation.

"I know this may be a shock for you but to keep things simple my name is Pyrus Leonidas and I've come to ask you for help I know it has been a while since you've watched the show but I need you to help me help New Vestroia, what do you say?"

* * *

Kai had landed on New Vestroia with Leonidas. Kai was now wearing a black jumper with black jeans with a pair of red trainers with his red gauntlet attached to his arm.

"I can't believe this actually happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, you know having something that you think is purely fictional fly through a portal and ask you for help wouldn't really be considered every day normal activities."

"I suppose you're right but you seem to be taking it quite well."

"Yeah even I'm confused but it feels like I've done this before but there's no way I could have."

"Well you did almost pass out when I asked you for help."

"Hey hey hey you would would have if you was in my position, you have know idea how much I like your character in the game then for you to come out of nowhere and ask for help is quite the shock."

"Well if you hold me that highly in your eyes I suppose I've chosen a good partner."

"Glad you think I'm a good choice. Anyways, I'm assuming you want me to join up with the resistance?"

"It would be a preference which is why I've brought us to just outside Alpha city."

"How did you know they were going to be there?"

"Well, it's how I was able to seek you out. A bakugan named Chronogian came to me and had given me the opportunity to help New Vestroia by giving me the power to temporarily open a portal to your world and back he also told me I needed to be at Alpha city once I returned."

"Ah I see, you also said what he gave you was temporary?"

"Yes for now since we'll be a while in New Vestroia for now he could only give me a little as it's not something he can give to just anyone and he has another timeline he needs to be focusing on."

"I see, anyways let's make our way to Alpha city I'm sure this Chronogian needed us to be here for a reason."

* * *

I began running with Leo on my shoulder to make my way towards the are that the resistance would be able to enter Alpha city. We reached our destination and saw the resistance attempting to get into Alpha city which would have been completely normal if it weren't for the fact some random guy weren't blocking the way.

"Hey pal what's the big idea!?" Well who else would it be except Dan to start off hostile.

"Hmmm. Well I'm just someone hired to make sure the resistance doesn't get into the city and lucky me because you did exactly as I expected. So, sorry to ruin your fun but you're not getting in, not without a brawl at least."

"Alright then creep I'll take you on."

"No wait Dan we can't if we do we'll just be letting the Vexos know we're here." Marucho being the more level headed one of the group tried to explain to Dan who simply let out what could be considered a growl knowing he was right.

this caused the unknown guy to simply let out a laugh asking them what they're going to do next. the hired brawler was wearing a long black coat that had grey trims he was also wearing a red shirt with black symbol of a Cerberus on the front of it he was also wearing grey trousers and black trainers. He also has black hair and silver eyes.

I'd decided that I should step in and give the brawlers some help.

"If you're looking for a brawl I can give you one."

Everyone present turned to me in confusion the resistance wondering why I'm willing to help and them and the silver eyed guy is just wondering who I am.

"Who are you?" I was surprised it wasn't Dan asking me that but the silver eyed guy instead.

"I'm just a guy looking to help the resistance out. so you gonna let them through then? I am offering you a brawl after all."

"*sigh* fine but when I win I'm letting the Vexos know the resistance is here."

"So you're saying that if I win you won't tell them."

"Yes if you somehow win, which you won't I'm not gonna tell the Vexos anything."

Meanwhile the brawlers were struggling to decide if they should trust me or not mainly Dan and Ace since they had no idea if I was any good at brawling (not like I knew at the moment either) but after Mira, Marucho, Baron and surprisingly Shun made them realise they didn't really have a choice I was left to brawl with a pat on the back and encouragement by Baron and basically a warning from Ace. i turned towards my opponent and asked if he was ready he simply nodded.

"Gantlet power strike!" We both yelled

"I'll start things off. gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stand Pyrus Leonidas!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 450gs_

"He doesn't look so tough Bakugan brawl! Stand Darkus Hammersaur!

 _Darkus Hammersaur 400gs_

"Ability activate Hammer swing!"

 _Darkus Hammersaur 500gs_ _Leonidas 400gs_

"Ability activate Pyrus blast"

 _Leonidas 550 gs_

"Hah! that's pathetic ability activate! Darkus sphere!"

 _Leonidas 450gs_

Hammersaur surrounded himself in dark sphere blocking the attack from hitting him.

"I've got you! Fusion ability activate Nova splitter!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 750gs Darkus Hammersaur 400gs_

"What no way a fusion ability! Well I ain't going down so easily! Double ability activate! Dark reinforcement plus Dual cannon shot!"

 _Hammersaur 800gs_

Hammersaur gained a dark aura as he faced his hands inwards and crossed them over his chest firing out two dark blasts colliding with Leonidas' fireblast pushing it back.

"Told you, you don't stand a chance."

"I disagree."

"What?"

"Gate card open! Flatline!"

 _Darkus Hammersaur 400gs Pyrus Leonidas 750gs_

"What just happened?!"

"Flatline is a gate card that that brings my opponents Bakugan down to their base power level as long as there isn't a difference of 500gs after it's activated."

"Dammit!"

Leo's fireball began to push back Hammersaur's blast defeating it and causing a small explosion.

 _Silver's life gauge 30%_

* * *

 **With the resistance**

Alpha city shook lightly from Leo's attack also hitting the ground. The resistance looked at each other hoping it wasn't the one helping them on the receiving end of that.

* * *

"You going to take me seriously now? Or do I still need to show you more of what I can do?"

The newly named Silver simply growled as a Bakugan jumped up to his shoulder and began to speak to him.

"Let me at him Silver! that Leonidas isn't one you can take lightly!"

"Sure you're going in Cerberus! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl stand Darkus Cerberus!"

 _Darkus Cerberus 500gs_

Cerberus stood looking very similar to the one you can fight in Kingdom hearts except less cartoonish it even had a scar going through the right eye of the middle head.

"Damn he is one angry looking dog. You ready for this Leo?"

"Ha! I'm always ready Kai!"

"Alright then, bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Pyrus Leonidas."

 _Pyrus Leonidas 450gs_

"Alright Cerberus let's fight!"

"Way ahead of you!"

Cerberus launched himself at Leonidas trying to pin him Leo grabbed a hold of him but was struggling to keep hold.

"Kai a little help!"

"On it! Ability activate, monstrous strength."

 _Pyrus Leonidas 600gs_

Leonidas began to push back but Silver wasn't going to let Cerberus go down so easily.

"Ability activate, Mountain scraper!"

 _Darkus Cerberus 700gs_

Cerberus' claws gained a metallic sheen as he started clawing at Leonidas launching him backwards. Leo grunted as he got up.

"You can do this Leo! Double ability activate! Pyrus blast plus dragon shout!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 750 Darkus Cerberus 500_

Leo shot his fireball at Cerberus while his shout immobilised Cerberus's movements.

"Ha too easy gate card open command freeze!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 600gs Cerberus 700gs_

"Leo!"

"Time to end it! Double ability activate! Dark reinforcement plus dark pulse."

 _Cerberus 1050gs_

Cerberus gained a dark aura just like Hammersaur had done as all three heads charged up and fired three blasts hitting Leo head on defeating him.

 _Kai's life gauge 10% remaining_

"You okay Leo?"

"Yes I'm sorry I should have tried harder."

"Hey, you did perfectly fine he just caught us by surprise is all."

"You throwing in the towel or what? Hurry up!"

"You ready to show them who's better Leo!"

"Yes I am let's do this Kai!"

"Alright then gate card set! Bakugan brawl, stand up Leo

 _Pyrus Leonidas 450gs_

"Show them how things should be done Cerberus!"

 _Darkus Cerberus 500gs_

"Ready for round two Cerberus!?"

"The result is just going to be the same as the last one!"

"Ability activate Pyrus blast!"

"Ability activate Dark pulse!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 600gs Darkus Cerberus 650gs_

"Ability activate Ruby shield."

 _Pyrus Leonidas 800gs_

"Pathetic! Ability activate! Mountain scraper!"

 _Darkus Cerberus 850_

Cerberus leaped up to Leonidas and crushed his shield sending him to the ground

"Leo!"

"I'm okay, what do you say we end this in one shot?"

"Alright let's do this! Ability activate alpha blaster!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 1000gs_

"Sorry to break it to you but you're not going to win! Ability activate battle cry!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 800gs_

Similar to dragon shout two of Cerberus' heads howled at Leonidas causing him to lose concentration. Silver looked bored as he watched Cerberus closing in on Leonidas looking ready to deliver the final blow. Even Cerberus thought he won until...

"Gate card open Pyrus reactor!"

 _Pyrus Leonidas 1000gs_

"What!?" Both Cerberus and Silver shouted.

Silver was too slow to be able to activate an ability as Leo's burst in power launched Cerberus back defeating him.

 _Silver's life gauge 0%_

Silver was in complete shock that some guy he's never even heard of was able to beat him.

"So, you still going to keep your word."

Finally being able to bring himself together Silver responds. "You may have won from beginners luck, but I am a man of my word I'm not going to let the Vexos know this resistance is here. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

I made my way through the same way the brawlers did to hopefully see the tournament.

"Well he was quite friendly wasn't he Leo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh most definitely but for now we need to focus."

"Do you think he'll keep his word?"

"I don't know but for now let's make our way to the tournament."

"Right let's go!"

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter hopefully I'll actually keep updating this. I also want to thank Atomsplitter for letting me add Chronogian to the story. I do recommend you check out his reality shift stories they are very good and are very enjoyable to read. Anyways I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Atomsplitter for the review it means a lot coming from you.**

 **To the guest reviewer I honestly thought I did put in the OC tag but since my captcha code wouldn't show up I just typed a random number in to reset it when I tried publishing the story and I didn't realise the OC tag was taken off. My apologies.**

 **Let's get into the story!**

 **Thank you Annehaglider11 and tonka1375 for the favourites**

 **Thank you BlazexDemon, DiamondRose-413 and LoneRanger197 for the follow.**

* * *

 _Last time on Breaking Reality Kai had found himself being asked to help a world he though was completely fiction but agreed to help regardless and found himself on New Vestroia and helping the resistance by brawling a guy who he only knew as silver._

* * *

Kai and Leo had managed to make their way into the sewers and was going to get out to try and catch up with the sewers but Kai just stood there confusing Leo.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb aren't I?"

"You have a point there I'd forgotten you are still in clothes from Earth not vestal clothing. However, we are still going to need to get out of here, once the resistance finish their mission I'm going to leave ball form and I don't want to injure any civilians."

"Yeah you have a point I suppose I can handle being looked at weirdly for a few minutes."

Kai was correct in that he was getting weird looks as he was making his way to the battle arena because of how different he looked compared to the others luckily he didn't have too worry about it for long as he saw the dimension controller being destroyed and bakugan started popping up... Including Leonidas scaring quite a few people.

"Don't worry he's uh... He's not as angry as he looks."

"Way to sound very convincing Kai."

There's was a lot of confused murmuring and shock once Leonidas spoke some people being completely in disbelief.

"Yeah so, might be quite a shock but the bakugan aren't quite as mindless as you been told they are. (Notice the resistance leaving) alright Leo I think it's time we leave."

Leo picks up Kai flying off and out out of Alpha city.

* * *

Meanwhile with Silver.

"So you didn't tell anybody that the resistance was here because some nobody beat you!?" The one who was currently shouting at Silver was none other than Prince Hydron.

"What can I say. I made deal, I lost and kept my side of the deal."

"Who do you think you are? Don't forget you are employed by me t-"

"I am employed by to be extra muscle to fight anyone you vexos don't have the manpower for, not to tell you when your enemy is obviously in plain sight."

"I don't think you realise who you're talking to."

"Oh I do, it's just that I don't care."

* * *

Leo and Kai had been following the resistance but trying to keep out of sight while doing so.

"So, how come you didn't just ask them if you could join?" Leo asked Kai

"I don't know. It's just things are really weird and it just feels odd going up to them especially when I though none of this was real."

"But that didn't stop you from helping them when they needed it."

"Yeah but that was different."

"If you say so."

Kai and Leo just spent the rest of their time resting until they started hearing a conversation going on from seemingly no where while Leo turned into ball form.

"It's time to move."

"Right."

Leo and Kai started heading off to where the portal was going to open and luckily Kai was able to make his way in just before it closed. When Kai landed from the portal he noticed that all eyes were on him and even though he looked a bit nervous he was able to bring up a response to their silence.

"Hello... again."

"It's you how did you get here?!" Dan asked in confusion.

"Well I came through the portal like you guys did."

"Well as touching as the little reunion is. I recall you saying you don't want me here so I'll just take a little souvenir."

With that Spectra grabbed Runo and leaped through the roof.

"Runo!"

* * *

Dan, Kai, Mira, Baron and Julie were all running outside to chase after Spectra.

"Runo! Hey Runo!"

"We'll find her master Dan."

"We better."

"There's no more tracks it's like they just disappeared." Julie chimed in.

"It'll be better if we split up."

"good idea you two cover the west forest me and Julie will cover the north forest." everyone agreed and was ready to go until Kai chimed in.

"What about me where do you want me to go?"

Drago then jumped on Dan's shoulder. "If you want to help, cover the north forest with me and Dan it'll feel a lot better to know somebody has our backs since Julie won't be able to do anything without Gorem."

"What? Come on Drago we'll be fine."

Leo then popped up on Kai's shoulder. "I seem to recall that if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have been able to get into Alpha city undetected. Maybe you should take your partner's advice."

Dan seemed a little angry but gave in nonetheless. "Alright fine! But lets go we're wasting time!"

with that both groups ran off into their separate directions.

* * *

While Kai, Dan and Julie were running Julie decided to speak to Kai.

"So uh, not to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Kai. I was asked by Leonidas to come help with the situation on Vestroia and since he told me he had to use the help of the timeline bakugan himself I couldn't really say no now could I?"

"Wait timeline bakugan?" Dan asked

"Yeah he's the bakugan who looks over the timelines that involve bakugan."

"Woah! so you mean to tell me there are other timelines that exist?"

"That seems kind of impossible." Julie added.

"Yeah it seemed odd to me to. But, I believe Leo so you know... anyways we best concentrate our flashy looking 'friend' is up ahead."

At the mention of Spectra Dan started running towards him and Runo. "You better of not hurt her Spectra or your history."

"No need for theatrics, your friend is safe."

"What do you want?"

"Come join the vexos Dan, It's that simple."

"Forget it!"

"We share a goal, to save the bakugan."

"Yeah right!"

"It's true human. Prince Hydron is your true enemy." At that moment Gus arrived walking up to the three.

"Prince Hydron?"

"He's the one who rules over New Vestroia." Mira walked up to us.

"If we join forces, we can end Hydron's threat."

Mira subconsciously started walking towards Spectra while thinking that he could possibly Keith until Dan put his hand out.

"Hold on Mira don't trust him. What, first you take Runo and now you wanna team up."

"Yeah not cool."

"Then I shall show good faith the girl is yours." Spectra let's Runo go who instantly runs towards her friends.

"you might be interested to know your former bakugan belong to Hydron. they are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room he's quite proud of his collection."

Runo and Julie are both shocked at this as Spectra informs them that Hydron specifically acquired five of the six fighting bakugan that originally saved vestroia.

Spectra tries to hit home that we need to join up with him to help the other bakugan but Dan and Drago tell them otherwise. Then Alice appeared teleporting her Dan, Kai, Spectra and Gus to the lab.

"Quickly get out of their!"

Dan grabbed as Alice as Kai simply jumped out of the way as Spectra and Gus got dragged back to New Vestroia. Dr Michael informed them that unfortunately the teleporter wasn't able to send anyone back. In the end Dan had decided that everyone should go to his and even invited Kai along who agreed to go with them. And even though Spectra and Gus had been sent through the transporter Kai knew this wasn't the last he was going to see of them anytime soon.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. forgot this thing existed for a bit if I didn't mention in the last chapter writing isn't really my thing. Weird I know but it's more of me wanting to simply share my idea of how I'd insert a character into this so I apologise that frequent upload aren't going to be a thing especially during the times i have college. Also I know some scenes are missing a bit of detail but if i haven't really changed anything or Isn't a new scene for my OC I'm probably going to shorten it down because it seems a bit tedious otherwise. Anyways until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! sorry it took so long I've been quite busy but I've finally gotten around to writing this chapter. thank you to** **DiamondRose-413 for the review I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who favourited and followed.**

* * *

 _Last time on breaking reality Kai was able to follow Dan and the others back to Earth. Well the Earth that resides within their universe and was able to to take a ride back with them in order to not be left behind._

* * *

The room was dark and didn't hold much except for a bed and wardrobe waking up was a little girl who looked about 8 with red hair who yawned as she rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the tiredness. In fact she was so tired she accidentally tripped falling into a portal with a yelp.

* * *

Silver was stood in Prince Hydron's throne room with a bored expression on face.

"We need to go over the contract."

"And why is that Hydron"

"You will refer to me as Prince and it's because you don't seem to be compliant enough."

"Look if this making more like those other idiots sure whatever, but as I said before she comes first no matter what and that's not negotiable I was fine before working for you and I can be fine after."

Hydron just growled as he knew there wasn't much he could do to keep him under his thumb and normally he would get rid of him on the spot but his father insisted that he be hired and to consider a test on how to deal with someone like him. Before he could retort someone entered his throne room.

"Sorry to interrupt Prince Hydron but I came to warn there was a slight malfunction with the teleportation device one had opened up in room eleven it should be fine now but please watch your step." The man swiftly left the room in order to avoid the possibility of Hydron shouting at him. Luckily for him his attention was immediately re focused on Silver. Who was gone.

"What did he say the room was...Oh yes eleven that's where she is." Hydron promptly went to sleep. In his chair. Weirdo.

Meanwhile Silver was freaking out.

"Dammit! She must have fell through the portal that guy was on about. But I don't see her necklace she must have it on her which means I can still find her."

"Lets not waste any time then Silver we need to find her quick."

"I know Cerberus let me just find her coordinates." His silver gauntlet showed her coordinates but he had no idea where they but that didn't stop him and he instantly set out for his unknown destination.

* * *

Back on Earth Kai was walking with the brawlers as they were making their way to the amusement park Kai of course was asked a few questions about who he was and where he came from of course he didn't give the the entire truth and was able to dodge a few of the questions. What did surprise him was that Leonidas straight up told them about chronogian leaving out the part about meeting Kai in another universe. Kai was calmly walking with them until he noticed a girl with red hair walking around looking very confused. Without realising he split of the group to go help her.

"Excuse me do you need any help?"

She looked up at him with big red eyes and just nodded.

"Okay do you know where you are?" It may seem a bit odd to ask but Kai had a weird feeling about where she came from when he saw her.

"Vestroia right?"

"What do you think Leo?"

"We best help her vestal or not she's still a child."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So, did you come here with any family?"

"I fell then woke up here. I have a brother but I don't know where he is."

"Alright just come with me then I'll help you find him."

She beamed with happiness when he said that "Thank you!"

* * *

Silver was not happy. It had been about a day since he jumped into this strange world with all these people and it became even more annoying that it the signal on who he was looking for was lost but he had to deal with weird stares from strangely dressed people he'd never seen before. Oddly enough they reminded him of that one guy who came out of nowhere and beat him. It only proceeded to annoy him further. Eventually he got his tracking system on his gauntlet to work again which is why he was in a park. Currently staring down Kai. Lovely.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean why is my sister at some park with you here?!"

"Wait so your her brother?!"

"Big bro Silver!"

"Ruby!"

The little girl known as Ruby had ran her way over to Silver and jumped at him giving him a hug.

Kai was slowly making his way backwards when Silver noticed.

"Where do you think you're going."

Kai stopped like a deer in headlights "I've got to pay you back for last time we met, right Cerberus?"

"I wouldn't mind another shot at Leonidas payback seems necessary."

"No wait!" Ruby stood in between them

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"If it wasn't for Kai I would have been alone so please leave him alone." unfortunately for Silver the puppy dog eyes were too much for him

"*Sigh* fine I'll let you off this time but you won't be so lucky next time."

"Next time we meet Leonidas you'll go down."

With that the three of them left

"Well that was a thing."

"You can say that again didn't think Cerberus would have such an issue with me."

It was at that moment Kai's eyes seemed to gloss over and Leo seemed frozen until they too disappeared.

* * *

The place they were in seemed Dark however they could make out what looked like a ball of light with six figures surrounding it. With them was also Dan, Runo, Julie, Mira, Baron, Wilda and Nemus.

"It seems the one to get Drago back has arrived." Came the voice of Apollonir

"Wait him?!" Asked everyone aside from the legendary bakugan Kai and Leo.

"Wait what's going on where am I?"

"You are the one we need to help bring back Drago in order to restore the perfect core." said Lars Lion.

"Huh why me?"

"That is because we must focus on trying to stabilise the core as much as we can from here as much as we can so New Vestroia doesn't fall apart and out of Wilda, Nemus and Leonidas you two have the best chance of beating Drago because of the power Leo holds." Explained Apollonir

"Hold on you don't mean th-"

"Yes we do mean 'that' power Leonidas if push comes to shove you will use it." Demanded Exedra

"I understand."

"What power is he talking about Leo?"

"Don't worry about hopefully we won't need to get to that point."

"Just hold on a second!"

"What is it Dan?" asked Apollonir

"Kai please let me be the one to brawl with Leonidas against Spectra."

Runo instantly slapped him over the head "Dan you know you wouldn't just hand Drago to someone in just about any situation and right now you're in no condition to brawl."

"Alright I'm sorry jeez"

"Dan, I know you're worried about Drago but I didn't let you guys down back on New Vestroia and I won't let you down now. I promise you I will let get Drago back."

Dan just stared him down seeing the look of determination on Kai's face he eventually gave in.

"Alright I'll put my trust in you."

The two fist bumped before Apllonir interrupted. "Alright if you're all ready I can send you to where Drago is I hope you're ready Kai this won't be easy."

Kai simply looked to Leonidas and they both nodded to each other then back to Apollonir.

"Best of luck."

* * *

They all teleported into the area Spectra was

"What the." Gus was shocked to see us all appear out of no where.

"You finally found me. Took you long enough."

"What you afraid to let someone have a chance at taking back Drago, because he won't be yours for long."

"Nice try whiners, none of you have a chance at beating master Spectra."

"Then why don't you prove it."

Gus laughed at the response saying he isn't worthy but Spectra accepted the challenge anyways then of course gloated about Dan not having any Bakugan.

"That's because you'll be brawling me."

"Oh and who are you?"

"The names Kai and I'm the one challenging you to get back Drago."

"Ha, do you really think you stand a chance against master Spectra?"

"Calm down lapdog I'm not speaking to you."

"How dare you!"

"Calm down Gus don't let him get to you. Alright if you feel as though you have a chance against me so be it just don't be surprised if I take your Bakugan too."

"Gauntlet power strike!"

"Gate card set! Lets see if you are worthy of battling Drago, bakugan brawl, stand pyrus Helios. (Watching the episode for some reason Spectra says haos but I figured I'd put the correct attribute)

Everyone was annoyed by this saying that he was supposed to use Drago with Gus simply laughing.

"That's fine I know how to deal with this. You ready Leo?"

"Always I know what you've got planned let's do it!"

"Let's go then. Bakugan brawl, stand pyrus Leonidas!"

"So you're Helios."

"Yes I am and I have no clue who you are but you don't stand a chance against me."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you're not my opponent."

"What?"

"Now Kai!"

"On it! Ability activate dragon cry!"

Leo let out a roar that was immobilising Helios while he started to glow.

"What's happening Helios?"

"I don't know!"

Helios was turned back into a ball as Drago was forced into the battle letting out a roar.

"Alright then Spectra the true fight can begin."

Spectra was still in shock a bit then frowned "Fine if you want Drago so badly I'll hand you your defeat. Ability activate burning dragon."

 _Vexos Dragonoid 600gs_

"Ability activate pyrus shot."

 _Leonidas 600gs_

Both of the fireballs collided in the centre creating an explosion that pushed Drago and Leo back.

"Fusion ability activate Nova splitter."

 _Leonidas 900gs Vexos Dragonoid 500gs_

"Unfortunately that won't be good enough. Ability activate burst shield."

 _Leonidas 600gs Vexos Dragonoid 600gs_

"Now then double ability activate burning dragon plus burning tornado."

 _Leonidas 400gs Vexos Dragonoid 1000gs_

"Be careful Kai the difference is over 500gs!"

"Don't worry Dan I've got this, ability activate! Fire wall."

 _Leonidas 900gs Vexos Dragonoid 800gs_

"What was that?!"

"Well Spectra fire wall is an ability card that gives Leo 300gs then because you activated burning tornado last when you did a double ability that was the one to get cancelled out."

Leo caught Drago then punched him back knocking him down everyone was surprised at the fact Kai was being able to hold his own against Spectra.

'If this keeps up maybe I won't need to use that power although it's taking everything I have to beat Drago as it is and spectra has yet to use the perfect core.'

"I wouldn't stay too confident. Fusion abiity activate Volcanic X."

 _Leonidas 500gs Vexos Dragonoid 1200gs_

"Well what do you think of Volcanic X, it's a forbidden pyrus ability that subtracts 400gs from the opponent and adds it to his own."

Drago let out a scream as everyone could see his body straining while creating the ball of magma.

"Stop it Spectra can't you see you're hurting him."

"Oh Dan what's the point of having power if you're not going to use it. now Drago crush Leonidas!"

"Kai we need to hit back harder right now!"

"I know! Double ability activate! Alpha blaster (plus 200gs) and fusion ability Kirin's thunder!"

 _Leonidas 1000gs Vexos Dragonoid 900gs_

from the sky a dragon made of lightning came crashing into Drago's attack and hitting causing him to let out a roar and return to spectra

 _Spectra life gauge 80%_

"Alright guys if Kai keeps this up Kai might be able to get master Drago back." When he looked though none of them had the same look of relief he had "Uh why does everyone look worried."

"Just look at them Baron." Said Mira "If Kai truly had the upper hand why is does he look worried and Spectra look so calm."

What Mira said was true Kai did have a look of worry on his face while Spectra was smirking.

"Leo I know you may have been afraid of whatever power you were told to use but it took almost everything we had including our strongest shield and Spectra hasn't begun to even use the perfect core yet."

"I know if we really need to I'll use but I hope I never need to."

"Alright let's do this. Gate card set, bakugan brawl and stand Leonidas!"

"RRAGH! I'm ready for round two!"

"Let me at them Spectra I want revenge for that cheap shot!"

"No need Helios I believe they're good enough opponents to properly test Drago's abilities. Bakugan brawl, stand Drago."

Once again Drago let out another cry of pain

 _Leonidas 450gs Vexos Dragonoid 400gs_

"Let's try to finish this quick Leo. Double ability activate! Dragon shout plus monstrous strength!"

 _Leonidas 600gs Vexos Dragonoid 300gs_

Leonidas glowed red while he ran towards Drago with his shout immobilising him.

"So simple minded. Double ability activate, burning tornado plus fusion ability pyrus slayer."

 _Leonidas 300gs Vexos Dragonoid 800gs_

"You won't have Leo! gate card open flatline!"

"Not this time! ability activate Vestroia X!"

 _Leonidas 300gs Vexos Dragonoid 900gs_

"Wait why is Drago at 900gs my gate card should have returned him to base power." Kai was shocked as he saw his gate card get destroyed.

"Vestroia X gives Drago a boost of 100gs and access to all six attributes!"

"That still doesn't explain the gate card!"

"That's simply the side effect of being in the face of true power now ability activate! Haos X!"

 _Leonidas 300gs Vexos Dragonoid 1200gs_

"Kai we need to do something!"

"I know luckily we have one more of these! Ability activate, dragon cry!"

"You've used it again?!"

Drago who had turned white from Haos X was returned to ball form and swapped with Helios who came it with a battle cry and gave Leo a left hook and tail swipe that returned him into ball form

 _Kai life gauge 40%_

"Alright I'll show you Drago's true strength now that you can't back out! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, stand Drago!"

"Leo I don't know what this power is but our back is against the wall we have no choice."

"I know but it's dangerous."

"We don't really have much of a chance otherwise so let's go! Stand Leonidas!"

 _Leonida 450gs Vexos Dragonoid 400gs_

"I believe I'll finish this quick Double ability activate Vestroia X and Darkus X."

 _Leonidas 250gs Vexos Dragonoid 500gs_

"Damn, ability activate, crimson shield."

 _Leonidas 450gs Vexos Dragonoid 400gs_

Leo brought up a red translucent shield to block the attack but even with a higher G power Leo was still struggling against Drago's attack

"Ability activate, Ventus X!"

 _Leonidas 350gs Vexos Dragonoid 500gs_

Leo was starting to get pushed back from Drago.

"Ability activate, Subterra X!"

 _Leonidas 350gs Vexos Dragonoid 700gs_

Drago created an axe made of rock and smashed Leo's shield into pieces and knocking him back

"Leo!" Everyone shouted

Drago walked up to Leo albeit unwillingly and started to rag doll him about.

"Stop this Spectra, Drago and Leo don't deserve this!"

"Sorry Dan but this is what happens when one holds the ultimate power! Ability activate! Neo Legend X!"

 _Leonidas 350gs Vexos Dragonoid 2500gs_

Drago let out a scream as he was forcing the use of the perfect core in a body that couldn't handle it.

"Leo! I don't know what's holding you back but you were chosen to help and you chose me and I know that we can do this but you must let go and trust both us and then we can win and get Drago back!"

This shocked Leo for a moment but he realised he was right. "Alright Kai I trust you let's do this. AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Leonidas exploded into black flames as his eyes turned black and white pupils sat in the centre his wings replaced by black fire and grew larger while his entire body turned pitch black but his horn turned into the same black flame as his wings.

Kai had also changed his gauntlet almost seemed to turn into a shadow while he adorned a black cloak that almost shrouded his entire body in darkness his hair turned to black while his eyes turned pure white with flames coming off the side of his eyes.

"What just happened why do Kai and Leo look like that?" Asked Baron

"Hey Kai are you _okay?"_ asked Dan

...

"Kai?"

...

"Hey Kai you still th-"

"Quiet I don't to respond to the weak."

Dan and the others stepped back in shock the voice sounded the same but it felt like there was something else there that sounded like it was almost manipulating him.

'Kai' turned his attention back to Spectra.

"So then Spectra let's make things more interesting shall we? Ability activate, equaliser!" rather than putting an ability into the gauntlet it appeared there

 _Leonidas 1000gs Vexos Dragonoid 1000gs_

"The ability card equaliser allows me to set both our bakugan to 1000gs when my opponent has 1000 or more gs than I do."

Even Spectra was shocked at that ability and was clearly not expecting such a powerful ability.

"Now then let the true fight begin. Ability activate, Doom cannon."

 _Leonidas 1300gs Vexos Dragonoid 1000gs_

"Dammit! Ability activate Aquos X!"

 _Leonidas 1100gs Vexos Dragonoid 1100gs_

"Hmm I'm still not impressed you can use all six attributes but this is the best you can do?"

"Ability activate Tri power DVS!"

 _Leonidas 800gs Vexos Dragonoid 1400gs_

Drago launched a beam of darkus, ventus and subterra energy at Leo.

"Not bad but still not good enough. Ability activate, Doom barricade."

 _Leonidas 1100gs Vexos Dragonoid 1100gs_

"Doom barricade negates your ability. Now what?"

"How about another? Ability activate Tri power PHA!"

 _Leonidas 800gs Vexos Dragonoid 1400gs_

"This again? How boring, ability activate Doomic dissipate."

 _Leonidas 1200gs Vexos Dragonoid 1100gs_

"Once again this wipes out your ability and adds 100gs to Leonidas."

Leo's hand becomes coated in black flames as he swipes the beam of pyrus, haos and aquos energy hitting Drago with black flames.

"On last ability! Maximum dragon!"

 _Leonidas 700gs Vexos Dragonoid 1600gs_

"It's an ability wasted! Ability activate Perfect reversal!"

 _Leonidas 1700gs Vexos Dragonoid 1100gs_

Drago was surrounded within a field of his energy as he let out a massive roar of pain while Kai just stood there.

"Kai you must hit Drago in the centre of the core it's the only way to safely bring him back." Apollonir said in Kai's head

"Sorry Apollonir but that doesn't concern me."

"What?!"

"It will do now." they were both shocked as Kai began to take control of his body as he started to turn back to normal as Leo was as well they were both feeling exhausted.

"Kai are you okay?!"

"I'm fine but did you hear Apollonir we need to hit Drago in the centre of his chest can you do it?"

"Just give the command."

"Alright. Ability activate Alpha blaster."

 _Leonidas 1900gs Vexos Dragonoid 1100gs._

Leo hit Drago right in the chest winning the battle and getting Drago back

 _Spectra life gauge 0%_

Spectra and Gus quickly took their leave as Kai caught Drago and Leo handing Drago back to Dan

"Told you I'd win."

"Didn't doubt you for a second but what the heck was that power?"

"Don't know. But hey does any one else feel sle-" With that Kai began to collapse.

"Kai!" everyone shouted as Dan caught him.


End file.
